


14 декабря

by Christoph, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Солдат усаживается за рассохшийся стол, неаккуратным, но разборчивым почерком выводит в дневнике дату – 14 декабря – и морщится, потирая плечо. В середине декабря левая рука болит и ноет, словно живая.





	14 декабря

Первый раз за всё время, что он скрывается, Солдат встречает незваного гостя. Тот даже не успевает пересечь условную границу, совпадающую с краем чахлого леса. На фоне голых стволов его синяя форма вызывающе яркая, и надо быть идиотом, чтобы считать себя незаметным в такой одёжке, раздражённо думает Солдат, наблюдая за пришельцем в перекрестье прицела. 

Когда незнакомец падает, Солдат неторопливо идёт посмотреть на тело и, возможно, раздобыть что-то полезное. Ему немного нужно для жизни, и полуразвалившийся охотничий домик в горах становится идеальным убежищем: позади скалы, с одного бока крутой обрыв, впереди – широкая поляна, не оставляющая шансов подобраться к нему незамеченным. К тому же, мины и растяжки ещё никто не отменял. 

Пуля вошла чётко в висок – Солдат не умеет по-другому. Аккуратное входное отверстие чуть ниже линии роста соломенно-светлых волос, а выходное его мало интересует. Солдат чуть поворачивает прикладом голову убитого, хмурится, вглядываясь в застывшее лицо. Синие глаза смотрят удивлённо, чуть обиженно. Непрошеный гость кажется Солдату знакомым, словно они уже встречались раньше. Но это исключено. Для всех, кто когда-либо с ним встречались, эта встреча была единственной. И вообще последней с кем бы то ни было. 

Солдат пожимает плечами и возвращается в дом за лопатой. Негласное правило – не гадить там, где живёшь. К тому же, тело может привлечь животных, а отстреливаться от медведей или волков в его планы не входит. Избавившись от следов, Солдат усаживается за рассохшийся стол и неаккуратным, но разборчивым почерком выводит в дневнике дату – 14 декабря – а потом морщится, потирая плечо. В середине декабря левая рука болит и ноет, словно живая. 

Подумав, он записывает координаты, время и температуру воздуха и короткими содержательными фразами описывает всё произошедшее. Закатное солнце бросает на стол косые лучи, тускло бликует на металлических пальцах Солдата.  
Заканчивается ещё один день его добровольного изгнания.

***

Утром Солдат просыпается от смутного, щекочущего ощущения, что за ним наблюдают. Он выпутывается из спальника, пробирается к окну и окидывает внимательным взглядом поляну перед домом. Сначала он никак не может понять, что его так взволновало, но потом всё же замечает – за большим замшелым валуном на краю леса маячит светлая макушка наблюдателя. Сколько он уже торчит там, сказать сложно, но если верить чутью, не так уж давно. Солдат на пару минут задумывается, кто и как мог вычислить его убежище, казавшееся таким надёжным, но ответа не находит.

Время лениво перетекает от часа к часу, где-то привычно капает вода, поскрипывают доски пола, и при каждом порыве ветра чуть слышно дребезжат уцелевшие в окнах грязные стёкла. 

Солдат ждёт. Незваный гость не движется. 

Солдат обучен ждать, палец на курке не дрожит и даже не потеет. В какой-то момент чужаку надоедает сидеть неподвижно, он приподнимается, вглядываясь в слепые окна дома, и тут же ловит пулю между глаз. У Солдата не бывает осечек. Почти. 

Он закидывает на плечо лопату и идёт к телу – проверить и, может, разжиться деньгами или сигаретами. Но карманы трупа пусты, там только смятая бумажка с координатами и немного шелухи от арахиса. 

А вот лицо кажется знакомым, застывшие синие глаза смотрят с упрёком. Поддавшись порыву, Солдат аккуратно закрывает их металлическими пальцами, прежде чем сбросить тело в неглубокую могилу и засыпать землёй и камнями. 

От края поляны до дома ровно двадцать шагов. Солдат садится на пороге, щурится на солнце, а потом достаёт из-под половицы дневник и выводит на странице дату – 14 декабря.

***

Утром Солдата будит не на шутку разыгравшаяся гроза. Хлипкий охотничий домик заливает потоками ледяной воды, и Солдат всерьёз опасается какого-нибудь обвала или оползня. Ему не хочется покидать с таким трудом найденное и весьма надёжное убежище – ещё никто не сумел его обнаружить.

Порой Солдату хочется забраться повыше в горы, но в нём живёт странное, инстинктивное отвращение к снегу и ветру, а виднеющиеся вдалеке белые вершины Альп откровенно пугают. Одно Солдат знает точно – туда его ничем не заманишь, уж лучше криокамера. 

Он криво отпиливает боевым ножом кусок вяленого мяса и без аппетита жуёт исключительно для поддержания функций организма – тело требует достаточного количества топлива. 

Его ухо улавливает сухой резкий щелчок. Кто-то попался в капкан из числа нескольких, расставленных на середине пути от опушки леса к дому – на лужайке, как иронично называет неровную поляну Солдат. 

Он досадливо трёт разнывшееся на погоду плечо, откладывает еду и выходит на порог, прихватив безотказный ПМ. 

Мечтам Солдата о новой порции оленины не суждено сбыться – сегодня попался кое-кто покрупнее. Пойманный в стальные челюсти спрятанного во мху медвежьего капкана, посреди лужайки стоит высокий светловолосый человек в синей форме со звездой на груди. Безоружный. Смотрит без страха, но настороженно. Его лицо кажется смутно знакомым. Возможно, Солдат когда-то уже встречал его или видел его досье.

– Как ты меня нашёл? – отрывисто спрашивает Солдат, держа незваного гостя на мушке. 

– Я долго искал тебя, Баки. 

– Кто ещё знает, где я? – Солдат игнорирует странное обращение, подходит ближе, упирает дуло пистолета в грудь незнакомца. – Кому ты рассказал? 

– Больше никому. Никто не знает. 

Слишком честные голос и взгляд, но им хочется верить. Светлые волосы потемнели от дождя, липнут к нахмуренному лбу, длинные ресницы чуть подрагивают. 

– Это хорошо, – кивает Солдат, отбрасывая с лица длинные мокрые пряди.

Грохот выстрела сливается с раскатом грома. 

Прибрав за собой, Солдат возвращается в дом, достаёт из ящика с двойным дном дневник и бросает взгляд на выцветший за год календарь, прежде чем сделать запись. 

14 декабря.

***

Солдат подрывается от тревоги, граничащей с паникой, инстинктивно перекатывается в самый тёмный угол комнаты и вскидывает нож. От всплеска адреналина пульс грохочет в ушах так, что не слышно ничего больше, но спустя пару секунд Солдат берёт себя в руки, выпрямляется и бесшумно идёт к двери, покачивая идеально сбалансированными и отточенными сантиметрами стали возле бедра.

Дверь открывается с противным тонким скрипом, и Солдат лицом к лицу сталкивается с незваным гостем. Неяркое зимнее солнце играет в его волосах, преломляясь нимбом в светлых прядях, губы поджаты, словно в неодобрении, а взгляд синих глаз усталый и совсем немного встревоженный. 

– Здравствуй, Баки, – тихо говорит незнакомец. Он невооружён, но по нему ясно, что сможет оказать достойное сопротивление. 

– Какой ещё Баки? – шипит Солдат, нож в его руке подрагивает. Идеальное оружие для ближнего боя, на такой дистанции любое огнестрельное лишь мешало бы. 

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки. Это ты. 

– А ты сам кто такой? 

– Ты меня знаешь. Помнишь, – со спокойной усталой уверенностью отвечает его неожиданный собеседник. – Я Стив. Стив Роджерс. 

В голове мгновенно всплывают сухие строчки досье и всевозможных отчётов, скупые чёткие параметры цели, бесконечные столбцы цифр и букв, линии кода, тренировочные программы и химические формулы. Память Солдата обрывочна, местами повреждена безвозвратно, но некоторые вещи он помнит так, словно они намертво впаяны в подкорку. 

Капитана Америку он помнит. 

Основная угроза. Приоритетная цель. Стрелять на поражение. Живым он ГИДРе не нужен. 

За именем «Стив Роджерс» прячется что-то ещё, что-то очень знакомое, тёплое и безопасное. Солдат силится вспомнить, но безжалостные установки увязывают все его знания лишь со звездой на груди человека, назвавшегося Стивом. Идеальная мишень для идеального оружия. 

С лопатой на плече и отяжелевшим трупом в левой руке Солдат отсчитывает двадцать два шага от дома через поляну и, прежде чем закопать тело под кривым деревцем, равнодушно обыскивает карманы синей формы. В одном из них Солдат находит старое фото – нагло-юный сержант в лихо сдвинутой набок фуражке нахально смотрит в камеру, изогнув губы в усмешке. Плечо тянет противной ноющей болью, пока Солдат смотрит на собственное лицо, которого не помнит. Он задумчиво трёт щетинистый подбородок, читает пометку на обороте – Баки, 1944 – пожимает плечами и небрежно пихает в задний карман потрёпанный осколок прошлого, которое то ли было, то ли нет. 

Солдат садится за стол, щурится на зимнее солнце, которое не греет, но беспощадно подчёркивает убогость выщербленных скал и голых деревьев. Вокруг него такая невыразимая унылость, что порой становится просто смешно. Закурив, Солдат достаёт из тайника дневник и заносит над страницей карандаш, а потом хмурится и наклоняет блокнот под углом к солнцу. 

На листе видны отпечатки написанного раньше, но блокнот новый, а следов вырванной страницы нет. Солдат растирает по плотной бумаге упавший с сигареты пепел и озадаченно читает едва различимые, написанные его собственной рукой строки с описанием событий, которых не было. Смотрит на дату на странице. Потом на календарь с полуголой красоткой на мотоцикле в цветах американского флага. Потом на смарт-часы. Все они едины в том, что сегодня 14 декабря. А значит, он не мог написать того, что сейчас читает. Ошибка исключена – батарейка в часах новая, а дни он собственноручно вычёркивает ровно в десять вечера. 

Пожав плечами, Солдат методично записывает всё произошедшее – включая странное происшествие с датой, – а потом закладывает между страницами блокнота найденное в карманах «Стива» фото, дописав на обороте сегодняшнюю дату. Ему нужно проверить догадку.

***

Этой ночью Солдату снится что-то, о чём он забыл, или вовсе никогда не помнил – тощий несуразный мальчишка с взъерошенными соломенно-светлыми волосами, узкие переулки, проржавевшие пожарные лестницы, потрёпанные объявления на тёмных сырых кирпичах, сбитые костяшки на тонких руках, испачканные красками пальцы, тяжёлый запах лекарств и пронзительно-синие глаза. Запахи, звуки, цвета, лица, фигуры сливаются в бесконечный водоворот, мелькают в причудливом калейдоскопе и тянут за собой, будто волна отлива, чтобы потом со всей силой обрушиться вместе с ним на твёрдый надёжный берег спасительного знания.

Солдат просыпается и выходит на поляну с сигаретой и чашкой дрянного растворимого кофе. В морозном свежем воздухе пар его дыхания и табачный дым завиваются кольцами и медленно тают. Вершины Альп вдалеке кажутся розовыми в рассветных лучах, и сегодня Солдат даже не чувствует привычной тревоги, глядя на них. 

– Я думал, что тебе не нравится холод. И сначала пытался найти твой след где-нибудь на юге, – светловолосый мужчина в синей форме присаживается на ступеньку рядом с ним. Звезда на его груди чуть поцарапана в центре. 

Стив Роджерс.

– На то и расчёт, – хмыкает Солдат, допивает кофе и встаёт. – Сегодня я не буду тебя убивать. Но и зайти не приглашу. Возвращайся завтра. 

– Ты меня помнишь? 

– Нет, – Солдат захлопывает покосившуюся дверь и усаживается за стол. – Но это должно помочь. 

Некоторое время он раздумывает – риск слишком велик. Но любопытство сильнее, и Солдат достаёт смартфон с выходом в интернет, которым не пользовался уже очень давно, опасаясь, что его могут засечь. Информация – ценнейший ресурс в наше время, думает Солдат, она способна разжигать войны и обрубать длительные конфликты. Способна разрушить до основания чей-то маленький хрупкий мирок. Солдат медлит, глядя на судорожно мигающий курсор, а потом вбивает в строку поисковика «Баки Барнс». 

Спустя несколько часов Солдат выключает смартфон и берёт блокнот, чтобы записать и структурировать всё, что узнал – или вспомнил – о самом себе. 

Страницы блокнота девственно чисты, а под обложкой улыбается со старой фотографии сержант 107-го пехотного полка Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, погибший в Альпах несколько десятилетий назад. 

14 декабря – выводит Солдат поперёк страницы – сегодня холодно, и я не убивал Капитана Америку.

***

Солдат выходит из дома навстречу новому дню. Зима наконец-то взяла своё, и глядя на медленно плывущие в воздухе хлопья снега, он вдруг вспоминает, что скоро Рождество, и от этой мысли почти улыбается, чего не делал уже много лет. Обрывки снов-воспоминаний ещё блуждают в его голове, далёкие, но чёткие, будто это было вчера. Огни Всемирной выставки, девушки в ярких платьях, новенькая форма, пакетик арахиса в тонких пальцах, соломенная чёлка и упрямо вздёрнутый подбородок. Мы оба натворили достаточно глупостей, Стив. А войну я так и не выиграл.

– Какое сегодня число? – спрашивает Солдат у сидящего на шатких перилах Роджерса и удовлетворённо кивает, когда Стив отзывается: 

– Пятнадцатое декабря, Бак.


End file.
